LO que debio haber pasado
by H-diamond
Summary: lo que debía haber pasado cuando naruto, y sakura volvieron a encontrarse con Sasuke. SASUNARU ¿qué sino? insinuaciones narusaku.  YAOI. SASUKEXNARUTO


**DISCLAIMER**: naruto no es nuestro, si lo fuera habría más parejas Yaois que en Junjou romántica XD.

A**dvertencia**: Yaoi, BoyXboy si no te gusta… pues no lo leas. No es justo porque nosotros ponemos advertencias y los del shojo ¡no! Tenían que poner, advertencia Shojo, BoyXGirl.

Nota: esto esta medio (y digo medio porque no se parece en nada) en el capítulo de naruto shippuden en el que naruto vuelve a ver a Sasuke, esto fue lo que debió haber pasado.

**Lo que debería haber pasado.**

**BY: ANNE (L) y H** no lo quiso subir ella.

Sasuke ya estaba ahí peleando con sus ex compañeros, cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Sasuke... teme... ¿por qué?  
Sasuke inmediatamente olvido su cometido de acabar con la vida de su ex compañera, se giró para ver a un Naruto con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas  
-na...Naruto...-dijo sasuke perplejo al ver a si a su ex compañero  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Naruto  
Mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-por qué no me puedes amar de la forma que yo te amo... Todo esto lo hice por ti entrene duro solo por volverte a ver y...-mas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Naruto ante la atenta mirada de sasuke-tu nunca me podrás querer...y no solo eso sino que tratas de matarme  
-Naruto yo...  
Naruto sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y estaba a punto de caer al suelo  
-¡Naruto!-exclamo sasuke corriendo hacia él para sujetarle

-naruto, naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto sasuke agarrándolo para que no callera  
-sas... No estoy muy...-dijo naruto entre cerrando los ojos  
-naruto... Por favor aguanta te voy q curar-sasuke abrazó a naruto fuertemente a él-te quiero uzumaki naruto-dijo sasuke al oído a naruto.  
La escena era presenciada  
Por sakura, yamato y sai que no creían lo que estaban viendo.  
-¡a donde crees que te Lo llevas!-le grito sakura al ver que sasuke cogía al inconsciente naruto  
Sasuke solo bufo y se marcho  
-¡naruto!-exclamo yamato al verlos desaparecer  
-mierda-dijo sakura enfadada si sasuke le hacía algo a naruto jamás se lo perdonaría  
"estará bien" pensó sai mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido ambos

Sasuke llevó a Naruto hasta Kabuto.  
-¿QUE HACES?-le preguntó Kabuto.  
-cúrale-dijo Sasuke mirándole muy serio y colocando con cuidado a naruto cerca del peli plata.  
-¿por qué?  
-Kabuto, hazlo-le dijo sasuke mirándolo con odio  
Kabuto hubiera papeleado contra él, pero había perdido muchas fuerzas curando a sakura, y a orochimaru no le haría mucha gracia si a sasuke le pasaba algo.  
-está bien-dijo después de un rato.  
Kabuto comenzó a curar a naruto.  
-ya esta-dijo al cabo de un rato  
pero naruto seguía sin reaccionar.  
-naruto...-dijo sasuke  
-si no te importa, tengo que irme a localizar a orochimaru-dijo Kabuto antes de levantarse e irse.  
Sasuke cogió a naruto en brazos para llevarlo hasta un lugar más alejado bosque a dentro.

Sasuke iba a dejar a naruto en el suelo cuando lo vio removerse en sus brazos.  
-sasuke…  
-naruto-dijo Sasuke separándose de él para mirarlo.  
-sasuke ¿dónde estoy?  
-naruto, ¿como estas?  
-sasuke ¡déjame! ¡Quiero irme! ¿Donde están sakura y yamato?-preguntó naruto tratando de zafarse del abrazó del moreno  
-naruto-dijo sasuke abrazándolo más fuerte-¿no oíste lo que te dije?-le preguntó sasuke ignorando la preguntan de naruto.  
-¡sasuke! ¡teme! ¡DEJAME!-dijo naruto empujando a sasuke todo lo fuerte que podía para alejarlo de él.  
Naruto, por fin logró soltarse de su agarre y cayó al suelo.  
-naruto...-dijo sasuke sorprendido de ver a naruto en tal estado.  
-¡¿qué crees que haces trayéndome al bosque? ¡si vas a matarme ¿por qué no lo has hecho aun?  
-Naruto...-dijo sasuke avanzando hasta naruto  
-¿por qué...? ¿Por que... tu...me odias tanto...?-preguntó naruto llorando y ocultando su cara en sus brazos.  
Sasuke se agachó y removió los brazos de naruto de sus ojos elevando su cara delicadamente por la barbilla.  
-Naruto... Dobe...-dijo Sasuke que se acercó lentamente para besar los labios de naruto en un beso corto.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo naruto apartándolo de un empujón y levantándose del suelo-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!  
-Naruto...-dijo Sasuke levantándose para poder estar a la altura del rubio  
-Sasuke ¡Me voy con Sakura!-dijo naruto sin pensarlo y se giró para marcharse  
Sasuke gruñó y agarró del brazo a Naruto, y este se giró a mirarle.  
-¡¿Qué haces?-le dijo enfadado naruto pero la cara de enfado del Uchiha era mayor aun  
-CON SAKURA ¿NO? BUENO ME LO ESPERABA SIEMPRE ANDASTE DETRAS DE ELLA; Y PARECE QUE LA GUSTAS TIENES TU OPORTUNIDAD...-dijo Sasuke soltando el brazo de naruto  
-¿he? ¿¡DE QUE HABALS? Yo solo veo a Sakura-chan como a un hermana  
-ya...-dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada  
Naruto bufó.  
-me voy-dijo naruto dándose la vuelta para marcharse  
-¿por qué dijiste eso antes estúpido?-murmuró a su espalda Sasuke haciéndole darse la vuelta ante aquellas palabras.  
-¿¡qué dijiste?  
-¡¿qué dijiste tu?-dijo enfadado Sasuke-no eres más que un mentiroso  
-¡¿que soy QUE?

Naruto se enfadó y se acercó a sasuke.  
-¿por qué estas aquí naruto, la verdadera razón?-le preguntó Sasuke ya calmado  
-¿que por qué? ¡PORQUE TE FUISTE! entrene más duro solo para hacer que volvieras junto a mí a Konoha, pero ya veo que no lo piensas hacer.  
-por mi... ¿entrenaste... por mi...?...-susurró sasuke  
-¿a? ¿Sasuke… de que hablas?  
-yo... pensaba que ya me había olvidado de ti…-dijo Sasuke-pero al parecer...  
Sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla de naruto y se acercó a besar sus labios haciendo a Naruto sonrojarse.  
-¿sasuke? ¿Pero qué te pasa?  
-tu...-dijo Sasuke volviendo a besarle  
Naruto esta vez le devolvió el beso.  
Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de naruto pasando su brazo por la espalda del rubio y naruto se abrazó a sasuke escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de este.  
-te quiero... naruto...-dijo Sasuke  
Naruto se echo a llorar sobre el cuello del peli negro y agarró su vestimenta fuertemente  
-sasuke...  
-me va costar separarme de ti, naruto, más aun que la otra vez-dijo Sasuke  
-pero... ¿por qué te vas? quédate  
-sabes que eso no es posible  
Sasuke se aportó de naruto para limpiar sus lagrimas y besarlo de nuevo, depuse sasuke dijo, "lo siento" y despareció, Naruto salió del bosque con la misma idea con la que entro, hacer que Sasuke volviera a Konoha junto a él.

FIN.

Esta mal narrado, es lioso, y tiene poco sentido, lo sé, pero he intentad corregirlo, la mitad lo escribió Anne y la otra yo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
